


Равноденствие

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [16]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Blood Magic, Dubious Consent, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Sex Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миртл Сноу горит на костре, а Корделия смотрит на нее — но когда Фиона прикасается к ее плечу, Миртл исчезает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Равноденствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054358) by [CinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSpider/pseuds/CinnamonSpider). 



> вертикальный инцест, нон-кон

Миртл Сноу горит на костре, а Корделия смотрит на нее — но когда Фиона прикасается к ее плечу, Миртл исчезает.

— Давай я помогу тебе, дорогая, — говорит она. 

Все мигает, плывет, расходится волнами, ярко вспыхивает на полсекунды и снова тонет в темноте.

* * *

— Тебе было трудно забеременеть мной? — спрашивает она Фиону. 

Они сидят в гостиной. День уже перешел во вторую половину, и комнату заполняет мягкий золотистый свет.

— Нет, — Фиона отвечает, не задумавшись ни на секунду. — Забеременеть тобой было просто, даже слишком. Ты получилась случайно.

Фиона наливает им обеим тройную порцию и кивает на стул, молча приказывая Корделии сесть, а потом выпивает свой бокал залпом — и ждет, пока Корделия сделает то же самое. 

— Есть одна вещь, которую мы могли бы попробовать, — говорит она, когда Корделия ставит на стол свой опустевший бокал. — Но тебе это не понравится.

— Магия Крови — это неправильно, — отвечает Корделия секунду спустя. — Даже если она сработает, ребенок будет проклят. Я не смогу с этим жить. И не стану просить Хэнка с этим жить.

Фиона поджимает губы, всем своим видом говоря: я же предупредила — тебе это не понравится. 

Корделия уходит, не сказав больше ни слова.

Они не разговаривают два месяца после этого. Отчасти — из-за того, что на следующее же утро Фиона уезжает в Швейцарию, не оставив даже записки, только номер, нацарапанный на клочке бумаги.

Корделия и Хэнк продолжают попытки, но каждое новолуние у нее по-прежнему происходят регулярные кровотечения.

* * *

Фиона возвращается среди ночи, без предупреждения. Корделия обнаруживает в коридоре пару Лабутенов, которых определенно не было там прошлой ночью, а потом видит и саму Фиону. Та отступает в сторону, пропуская Корделию в свою спальню. 

Похоже, она спала не раздеваясь — для такого платья еще слишком рано. 

— Так какова цена? — спрашивает Корделия, глядя в сторону.

— Какова цена чего, Делия?

Корделию раздражает тот факт, что эта спальня до сих пор принадлежит Фионе. Она куда уютнее и светлее, чем ее собственная комната.

— А, ты говоришь о перенесении, — просто говорит Фиона.

Корделия беспокойно сглатывает. При правильно проведенном ритуале можно перенести на одного человека свойства другого, передать их. И если кто-то и может сделать подобное, так это Верховная.

— Когда? — спрашивает она неожиданно охрипшим голосом.

* * *

В зимнем саду пахнет свежесрезанными лилиями, цветы разложены повсюду. 

Корделия сыплет на пол темно-зеленый песок, чертя круг девяти футов в диаметре, а потом ставит в его середину кубок и кладет рядом нож. Ее руки трясутся, когда она зажигает свечи, расставленные повсюду. 

— Кровь — это жертва, Делия. Молоко — вместилище, а паслен послужит катализатором. 

Корделия вздрагивает от этого обращения — Фиона как будто говорит с домашним животным.

— Ты готова, Делия? — спрашивает Фиона.

Корделия наливает в кубок молоко, потом — крошит ножом паслен, превращая его в черную пасту, и размешивает ее с молоком. Три оборота против часовой стрелки. 

Фиона и Корделия входят в круг, становятся на колени лицом друг к другу. Фиона берет нож и проводит им по своей ладони, кровь капает в молоко, окрашивая его в тошнотворно-розовый оттенок. 

Корделия чувствует, как воздух дрожит от силы Фионы. Она забирает нож.

Они шепчут заклинание над кубком, и обе отпивают из него, а потом ждут. Корделию чуть подташнивает от этого коктейля — но больше ничего она не чувствует.

— Не сработало, — говорит она. — Это была ужасная идея. Мне не стоило даже надеяться. 

Она поднимается, и глаза Фионы расширяются: 

— Делия, нет!.. — это все, что она успевает сказать, прежде чем Корделия выходит из круга. 

И в этот момент все рушится.

Свечи гаснут, вдруг становится холодно и очень темно. 

Корделия оборачивается, смотрит на Фиону — та выглядит яркой и теплой. «Как будто она впитала в себя весь свет, — думает Корделия. — Весь свет и все тепло». 

Фиона берет Корделию за руку, стискивает ее, впечатывая кончики пальцев в кожу.

Корделия уплывает из собственного тела. Она смотрит со стороны, видит, как ее глаза чернеют, и тут же чувствует, как внутри у нее просыпается странное желание, с которым она не может справиться. 

Она наклоняется к Фионе, наслаждаясь ее теплом. Корделия видит, точно откуда-то сверху, как ее собственные руки проскальзывают в декольте платья Фионы, грубо высвобождая грудь. Ее рассудок дрожит от ужаса, но у Корделии не получается справиться с собственным телом, и ей остается только наблюдать со стороны за тем, как она смыкает губы на соске Фионы, будто пытаясь попробовать молоко — но молока давно уже нет. 

Корделия пытается вернуть себе контроль над телом, но не может. Она смотрит на Фиону — у той остекленевший, отсутствующий взгляд. 

Что-то горячее и липкое сползает по горлу Корделии.

— Мама, — слышит Корделия собственное бормотание.

— Я здесь, милая, — отвечает Фиона, ее голос звучит так, как будто она где-то далеко, и Корделия на секунду задумывается о том, не находится ли настоящая Фиона сейчас где-то рядом с ней, под потолком. — Я здесь, Делия.

Она пытается понять, что именно в ритуале пошло не так. Выход за пределы защитного круга, конечно, был большой ошибкой, но только ли в этом дело? Была ли столь необходима кровавая жертва? Знала ли Фиона, что может произойти?

Корделия снова возвращается в свое тело — и понимает, что жадно вылизывает влагалище Фионы, притянув ее к себе за талию и небрежно сорвав дорогое белье. Для нее не осталось в целом мире ничего, кроме тепла Фионы, Корделия точно хотела заползти обратно в утробу Фионы и остаться там навсегда. 

Там, где тепло и безопасно.

Корделия чувствует, как пальцами раскрывает Фиону шире.

— Я здесь, милая, — повторяет та.

Перед тем как они начали, Фиона сказала: «Нам стоит выпить абсента перед тем, как вступать в контакт с высшими силами. Ритуал непредсказуем, и нам лучше быть к этому готовыми».

Фиона вздрагивает всем телом в оргазме, и Корделия слизывает последние капли проступившей смазки. Магическая сила проходит сквозь нее, неудержимая, она прокатывается волной по всему телу Корделии, от губ до солнечного сплетения, а потом — к кончикам пальцев рук и ног. 

Корделия вдруг задается вопросом о том, так ли чувствует собственную магическую силу сама Фиона — и она даже успевает почувствовать зависть, прежде чем все снова меркнет. 

Фиона тоже возвращается в свое тело. Она тут же отталкивает Корделию. Между ног у нее все в крови, хотя трудно сказать, откуда та взялась. На глазах у Фионы проступают слезы, она вскрикивает, а потом, наклонившись, выблевывает розовую магическую смесь. 

По полу быстро проползает черная змея — или ей только кажется.

Фиона хватает Корделию за подбородок и дает ей пощечину. Корделия окончательно приходит в сознание, ловит ртом воздух. Перед глазами плывет чернота.

— Что... — начинает она, но Фиона ударяет ее по лицу снова.

— Сейчас ты снова уснешь, — стонет она, глядя Корделии прямо в глаза. — А когда проснешься — забудешь обо всем этом. 

Веки Корделии тяжелеют, она сонно моргает:

— Да, мама, — успевает пробормотать она, прежде чем все снова гаснет.

* * *

Пару дней спустя, Корделия вдруг непроизвольно отстраняется от Фионы, когда та касается ее волос. И вздрагивает, услышав ее обычное мягкое «Делия», сворачивающееся на языке. 

Она не придала этому должного внимания, такие мелочи легко теряются за делами. 

Корделия вспоминает, как пришла к врачу, в тот залитый ровным белым светом кабинет с фиолетовыми стенами, и слышит свой собственный голос: 

— Мы пробовали альтернативные методы, но... но они не сработали.

* * *

Корделия отшатывается от Фионы.

— Почему ты не рассказала мне?

Глаза Фионы широко распахиваются.

— О чем? — встревоженно спрашивает она. — Что ты видела?


End file.
